moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Charbtek-28
The Charbtek-28 (Charbtek CTK-28 Heavy Rifle) is a weapon that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour as an assault rifle; it is reintroduced Modern Combat 5: Blackout as a battle rifle, and is a completely different weapon than its MC4 counterpart. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 95,000 (iOS) 80,000 (Android) | startammo = 45/180 | pickupammo = 60 | users = Saunders Global Security Unified Citizens United States Army }} Campaign Multiplayer Available for purchase in the Armoury at 95,000 credits, the Charbtek-28 is mostly known for its extremely high damage output per shot (the highest power out of any primary assault rifles), topped with the fastest rate of fire in class, tied with the initial burst of the KR-200 and the fully-automatic fire of the Compakt-665. However, as mentioned earlier, it has by far the highest damage of the three. The combination of power, fire rate, and range is definitely a deadly combination. The CTK-28 is surprisingly capable of ranges varying from short, medium, to even mid-long, which makes it even deadlier. However, with the Charbtek-28 excelling in damage, fire rate, range, it has a lot of major setbacks. It is a very heavy rifle that slows down the movement speed of the player which is quite noticeable. The Charbtek has poor mobility and handling, having a disadvantage when strafing. Another big downside is the recoil is extremely high, both on a per-shot basis and overall recoil. The final setback is that the Charbtek-28 has the slowest center speed of all the weapons in the game (center speed is how fast the cross hairs return to the center off the screen after firing a long burst). Although the CTK-28 has very poor hip-fire accuracy, its range is very high and can easily compensate for the bad accuracy of the rifle, capable of aiming mid-long ranges as well as close range (when aiming). This makes the rifle favorable for guarding choke points at longer ranges, as it has higher damage than most longer ranged assault rifles and the higher rate of fire. Although the spread becomes very large while moving without the player under iron sight, it is still able to hit players. Furthermore, while aiming down sights, recoil is reduced slightly. Despite the enlarged spread of the cross hair, for iPad users, a large percentage of the bullets fired still fire towards the general direction of the center of the screen, which makes this weapon more accurate than it looks. Other devices will not receive this accuracy boost. However, for maximum effectiveness, aim down sights at close range for the 2-hit kills, which give this weapon the fastest time to kill among fully-automatic weapons. The iron sights on the Charbtek are not great for mid-long ranged combat, so an optic is recommended. The Holographic Sight would be a good pairing, as it has good close to mid-long range abilities. The Charbtek is the only primary weapon that carries a standard magazine size of 45 rounds, over the usual 30, which can be increased to 60 rounds with the extended magazine attachment, offering the largest magazine size of any gun in Modern Combat 4. The Charbtek-28 is considered to have the most power, fast fire rate, largest magazine size, and good accuracy while aiming, which equates to a deadly combination. However, with great power, there are great costs, being handling, center speed, recoil, and mobility. A great tactic to use the Charbtek-28 is using the Paragon Striker skill from the Intervention specialisation, which will boost your ADS speed to that when hip firing. Given that the Charbtek has a wide hip fire spread and 2-shot kill potential up close, this perk is very helpful. Extra information Currently, the Charbtek possesses the characteristics of an extremely powerful weapon, perhaps more so than the most expensive assault rifle, the Compakt-665, which has led to many players suggesting an adjustment on the Charbtek-28 in the future. Tips * Aim down sights if possible at all times. The hip fire with the Charbtek-28 is very bad, and you lose the ability to two-shot kill not unless you hit the head. Paragon Striker is a great perk to use, bolstering your ADS speed to your sidestep speed. * Screecher rounds are surprisingly effective with the CTK-28, only reducing the shots to kill up close down by 1, and considering the Charbtek's rate of fire, this isn't too much of a loss. Stack Sharpshooting with this perk to slow down most enemies effectively. Trivia * When picked up from the field, the weapon will always have 30 bullets in the magazine instead of 45. This applies to both single-player and multiplayer modes. * When looking up from the magazine under the CTK logo, the words "CTK-27" and "Cal 5.56x45mm" can be seen. This is easiest seen when viewed in the Armoury. * In third-person view, the weapon is held as if it had a grip. * The cartridge in the magazine are in 2D. * The magazine size counting in at 45 can be justified by the magazine model actually being a quad-stack magazine instead of a normal magazine; when compared to the VECT9 (which uses a similar magazine), the CTK-28s' magazine is fatter and angles inward as it approaches the magazine well. Gallery Charbtek-28_FPS.png|The Charbtek-28's appearance in first-person. Charbtek-28_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights of the Charbtek-28. MC4-C28 Reload.png|Reloading the Charbtek-28 IMG_0756.jpg|World model File:Charbtek-28.png|The Charbtek-28 as it appears in the armory. MC4-Charbtek-28-world2.jpg|Downs armed with a Charbtek-28 in Hammerstrike MC4-Charbtek-28-world3.jpg|Downs firing a Charbtek-28 MC4-Charbtek-28-world4.jpg|Downs taking point with a Charbtek-28 Phantom Unit Soldier MC4.png|US soldier armed with a Charbtek-28 See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Charbtek-28 reappears in Modern Combat 5 as the Tier 2 weapon in the assault rifle class. It is a completely different weapon than its MC4 counterpart, now being a battle rifle, and functioning as an intermediary between an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. The Charbktek-28 features exceptionally high damage-per-shot; potentially capable of killing an enemy in 2 shots. It also features excellent range with little-to-no drop-off, meaning its Time-to-kill at distances will be the nearly the same as at close-range. However the weapon has a very slow rate of fire (estimated to be a mere 150 rounds per minute), as well as significant recoil if fired continuously, making tap-firing ideal for maintaining accuracy. The weapon's magazine size is also significantly lower than other assault rifles, but due to its low rate-of-fire and fast reload, this is not a significant concern. The Charbtek-28 is not frequently encountered in higher-league multiplayer matches due to it being outgunned in close-quarters combat and its lack of versatility compared to assault rifles. Its fairly low armor penetration will also be a negative factor against more heavily-armored opponents compared to higher-tier assault rifles. The Charbtek-28 is most effective as a counter-sniper weapon or as more versatile equivalent to a sniper rifle. Compared to many semi-automatic sniper rifles, it is more mobile, has lower recoil, a faster reload, and much tighter hip-fire accuracy. Using a grip and a silencer will further improve accuracy and make recoil much more manageable. The Charbtek-28 can still potentially kill in the same number of shots using a top-tier silencer, making it potentially a very effective silenced assault weapon. Scopes with high zoom such as the Aim ACOG or the Drop Compensator can help make the most of its effectiveness at ranges. Trivia *The weapon model is considerably larger compared to its real world counterpart. * The cartridge in the magazine is in both 2D and 3D Gallery First_image_of_MC5_Charbtek-28.jpg|The Charbtek-28, as seen in the Armoury. MC5-Charbtek-28_demo.jpg|The Charbtek-28 with a scope attached. MC5 C28 RUN.PNG|Sprinting with Charbtek-28 MC5-C28 ADS.png|Iron sights MC5-C28 Fire.png|Firing the Charbtek-28 MC5-C28 ADSFire.png|Firing while ADS MC5 C28 R1.PNG|Reloading process: Removing old magazine MC5 C28 R2.PNG|Reloading process: Inserting new magazine MC5 C28 R3.PNG|Reloading process: New magazine inserted MC5_ammo_crate.jpg|The MC4 model of the CTK-28 in an ammo crate See also